All she needs is one summer
by cupcakelover914
Summary: Austin's little cousin Jenny is stay in Miami to spend her summer vacation with him, She loves Austin and she really wants him to be happy. What is she able to do in only one summer? Auslly fanfiction
1. Only staying for the summer

~Ally's pov~

Ok, can somebody please tell me that the guy in front of me is not Austin Monica Moon? Austin Monica Moon is sweet but not TOO sweet, ok let me explain what's happening, since Austin's little cousin Jenny arrived to Miami to spend her summer vacation here he has been acting different, he's really sweet, he calls her "my princes" and he takes her anywhere she wants to go, sometimes I go with them. I like this Austin way better than the other one this one really cute, I mean, Austin's always cute but this Austin's cutter. Jenny's seven years old, she has curly blond hair like Austin's and big brown eyes; again, like Austin's she likes to call him "Prince Austin". This morning I was working in my father's music store "sonic boom" while Austin was playing with Jenny, suddenly she whispered something in his ear

"Yeah, I do" he answered

"Then, why don't you tell her?" Jenny asked him

"You know what, let's go for an ice cream and I'll tell you later" he said

"YAY" Jenny cried

"Let's go then, my princes!" Austin finally said, he grabbed Jenny's hand and walked out of sonic boom with her.

~Austin's pov~

I love Jenny; I wish she could live in Miami; she lives in Denver with my aunt Charlotte and my uncle Donald. I can only see her in summer vacation, she's pretty much like me, she has the same brown eyes I have and the same dirty blond I have, she also loves pancakes and singing. I love to take her with me everywhere, sometimes Ally comes with us Jenny loves Ally, she says she's really pretty and I great singer/songwriter and I totally agree with her. This morning I was playing with her in sonic boom.

"Austin, do you like Ally?" she whispered in my ear

"Yeah, I do" I told her, I know she is seven years old but I know I can trust her

"Then why don't you tell her?" she asked me

"You know what, let's go for an ice cream and I'll tell you latter" I said

"YAY!" she cried

"Let's go then my princes!" I said then I grabbed her hand and walked out of sonic boom with her.

I took her to her favorite food court in Miami "Jerry's" we talked together about "Jonny her dolphin", "Emma her mermaid", and "Lucy her penguin" she has lots of imaginary friends.

"Austin, do you really really really like Ally?" she asked, she was talking seriously

"Yeah sweetie, I really really really like her" I answered to her question

"And why don't you tell her?" she asked me once again

"Look Jenny, let's say that 'Jonny the dolphin' likes 'Emma the mermaid' he wouldn't tell her, right?" I said

"Of course not! They have been friends for 2 thousand years! That would ruin their friendship!" she said

"Well, that's what happen with me and Ally" I told her

"OH!" she said "but maybe 'Jonny' loves 'Emma' and I'm pretty sure that at the end he would realize how much he needs her and he would tell her " she added

"Well Jenny, right now 'Jonny' isn't sure about how does he feels so he needs some time to think about it" I said

~Ally's pov~

"Hello princess Ally!" Jenny said when she came into the practice room with Austin

"Princess Ally?" I asked her

"Yes! Princess Ally!" she said

"Well, thanks princes Jenny" I answered playfully, Jenny yawned

"I think that Princess Jenny should take a little nap" Austin said

"But I'm not tired!" Jenny answered

"What if Ally and I sing a song to you? Would you like that?" Austin asked her

"YAY! Thank you!" she said and she went to the couch, Austin sat next to me in the piano bench and we played together a song for Jenny. Once the song was over Jenny was sleeping already.

"I think I should take her home" Austin whispered in my ear, probably not wanting Jenny to wake up.

"Ok, see you later?" I asked him

"Yeah, I'll be back in a few hours" he answered

"Great, bye Austin!" I said

"See you!" he said

He wrapped Jenny's arms around his neck and carried her, and then he left the practice room. Two hours later I realized that Jenny left "Mr. Panda" in the practice room, Mr. Panda is her stuffed animal, she loves it so bad, Mr. Panda is her best friend so I decided to go to Austin's house and give it to her. I walked to his house and ringed the doorbell. Mrs. Moon opened the door.

"Hello sweetie, what can I do for you?" Mrs. Moon asked me

"Hey Mimi! Humm, Jenny left Mr. Panda in sonic boom, I came to give it to her" I said

"Aww thanks honey, you have no idea how much does she loves it, why don't you come in? she's in Austin's room you can go and give it to her" she said

"Fine, thanks Mimi" I said, I walked into her house and walked to Austin's room

"Hey Austin!" I whispered because Jenny was sleeping in his bed

"Hey Ally!" he whispered too

"Princes Ally? What are you doing here?" Jenny asked me

"Jenny! I'm sorry I woke you up, but you left Mr. Panda in sonic boom" I said

"It's ok, I'd been sleeping for…" she tried to read her watch but she couldn't

"Two hours cutie" Austin told her

"Thanks prince Austin!" she said

"Girls, I'm going to the kitchen for something to eat, I'll be back" Austin said and then he went down stairs to the kitchen

"Here you go Princess Jenny!" I said and I handed her Mr. Panda

"Thanks! Princes Ally, can I ask you something?" she said, she looked like she was trying to be serious

"What's going on?" I asked her

"But you need to promise that you'll tell me the truth, don't worry I'll promise that I won't tell to anybody!" she said

"Ok, I swear I'll tell you the truth" I said while laughing cause it's pretty fun to see her being serious.

"Do you like Prince Austin?" she asked me, again, being serious

"What do you mean? Of course I like him, we're best friends" I answered

"No, do you like him in a 'Stronger' way?" she said

"I don't know Jenny, I'm not sure" I said

"Why? Isn't it obvious?" she said like it was something pretty easy to understand

"Obvious? What?" I asked her pretty confused

"You're princes Ally, he's Prince Austin, you totally feel attracted to each other!" she yelled

"Shhh, Jenny they can hear you outside!" I said

"Sorry, but it's true!" she said

"It seems like you know a lot about love" I said playfully trying to change the topic

"Hummm… Ally?" she said

"Yes?" I said

"I never mentioned love!" she said with a big smirk in her face

"Oh… Well, I- I didn't mean it, and….." I said pretty embarrassed

"And now you're blushing!" she cried

"Hey, I'm back! Who missed me?" Austin said

"Austin!" I yelled pretty nervous

"Ally!" he yelled back

"Jenny!" Jenny yelled too, Austin laughed

"Ally, are you ok? Your face is red like a tomato" Austin asked me, dang it!

"Oh, humm… yeah I'm fine but it think I should go home, I'm feeling a little bit sick" I said trying to leave his room as fast as I could

"Well, I hope you feel better" Austin said and he touched my arm, I started blushing even more

"Yeah, thanks now I really should leave bye!" I said and I ran out of his room


	2. I dont believe her

~Austin's pov~

"Yeah, thanks now I really should leave bye!" Ally said and she ran out of my room

"She's been acting weird, don't you think so?" I asked Jenny once Ally was already out of my room, Jenny didn't answered, she just started giggling like a fool

"Princess, let me give you an important life lesson, when you start giggling like a fool for no reason, people might get scared" I told her, she just kept laughing

"Sorry prince Austin, I thought you weren't scared of anything at all" she said

"Of course I'm not scared if anything, but some other people might get scared if you laugh for no reason" I said. Ps: of course I'm afraid of a lot of things but I don't want her to know.

"Oh! Ok! In that case, can I keep laughing?" she asked me

"Ok, but you need to tell me why you're laughing" I said, she laughed again

"Sorry, I can't let you, at least not yet!" she answered

"Are you keeping a secret?" I asked her, this is the very first time she doesn't wants to tell me something.

"Hum… noup!" she said with a big smile in her face

"I think you are!" I said playfully and I started tickling her

"No, no stop!" she said while laughing

"You need to tell me! Tell me!" I said and I kept tickling her

"Ok, hum mm…. Princes Ally likes you" she said

"What? You're kidding... right?" I asked her

"No I'm not! I just asked her" she said

"Oh really? Why you're so sure?" I asked her, I don't believe her but if I don't, who will?

"Cause there's a special smile she has only when she's with you, and she blushed when I asked her!" she said pretty seriously

"Hum mm… Jenny you have an amazing imagination and you know I've always liked that, but you need to learn the difference between real and fake" I said.

It was really hard for me to tell her that, since she's a baby she has always loved her imaginary friends and I'm the only one who has never tell her they're not real, I'm her only friend, her role model, and it's very hard for me to tell her for the very first time that I don't believe her.

"I know the differences! Austin, you believe me, right?" she asked me

"Well…" I was trying to look for another way to tell her I don't believe her, but there was no way, I had to be honest with her "no jenny, sorry I don't believe you" finally I said

"What?!" she asked/yelled. She started crying

"I'm sorry princes" I tried to hug her, but she ran away out of my room.

-The next day-

This morning I woke up with the worst headache in the world, I couldn't even sleep I wish I didn't have to tell her that, but what could I do? I walked out of my room and I went to the kitchen for some pancakes and walked to Jenny's room I was gonna wake her up and have breakfast with her, but she wasn't there. I went to my aunt's room and she wasn't there either, I started getting worried so looked for her in every single room of my hose but it was useless she wasn't anywhere, this was serious, she wasn't in my house, she was outside and this isn't a good place for a little girl to be alone. I don't know why I decided to call Ally.

"Austin, its Saturday in the morning I was sleeping!" she said

"Sorry Ally but this is very important, Jenny's lost, she is not in my house and I can't find her anywhere!" I explained to Ally

"Humm… Austin, I think you should come to my house" she said, she sounded weird like she knew something I didn't know. I drove to her home and she opened the door

"All this is serious what if somebody kidnapped her or something worst!" I cried

"Austin she's fine, follow me!" Ally said

"Ugh? How do you know?" I asked her

"Just follow me!" she said, she walked me to her room and there she was, Jenny was sleeping in Ally's bed

"She came here at night she asked me to spend her night with me because she was 'mad at Prince Austin and she didn't wanna see him' " she said

"Did she really said that?" I asked her pretty upset, this is the very first time she's mad at me and it feels… well, I don't know but it doesn't feels good.

"Are you ok?" Ally asked me

"Yeah I'm great, I'm glad she's fine" I answered

"This is your first fight with her, isn't it?" she asked me

"Yeah…" I said

"I hope you can make up soon, she loves you, I had a little conversation with her last night, I was trying to convince her to go back home" Ally said

"Really, what did she said?" I asked Ally

"Lots of things, she said you're the only one she can speak about her imaginary friends with, that you're an amazing singer, that she wants to be like you when she grows up, she said that she has been wanting to ask you to teach her how to play guitar too" Ally said

"Really?" I asked Ally, I didn't know any of those things

"Yeah! It was pretty nice to spend a night with her, I just wish I could have sleep in my bed" Ally said

"But, there's space enough in your bed for you too" I said

"Yeah, but there's no space for Jenny, 'Emma the mermaid, and me'" she said

"Oh!" I said

"I know, well, why you don't wake her up, I'll be down stairs" she said

"Ok" I answered and I sat next to Jenny in Ally's bed. I started singing a song I wrote for her when she was 5 years old, it's not a real song it's pretty short

Now I can't believe my eyes

Yeah you don't pretend

I thought you might be my imaginary friend

You're like a star that landed here from out of space

Jenny woke up and sang the last line with me

My world just got a whole lot brighter

Now that I can see you face to face

"Prince Austin! You're here!" she yelled and then she hugged me

"Good morning my princes" I answered and I hugged her back

"Sorry I ran away last night" she said

"It's ok, but please, never ever never go out of home alone" I said

"I swear it won't happen never ever never again!" she said and she hugged me once again

"Great! Now, who's hungry?" I said

"ME!" she yelled

"Me too! Why don't we go back to my house before my parents realize that you ran away last night and I can prepare some pancakes for us?" I asked her

"Yay!" Jenny cried. I took her down stairs and I was about to leave Ally's house but she was already waiting for us in her living room with pancakes… and pickles.

"Pancakes! Thanks princes Ally!" Jenny said

"You're welcome princes Jenny!" Ally answered


	3. Face to face

~Ally's pov~

Once I left my room I went to the kitchen and I don't know why I felt like cooking some pancakes for Jenny and Austin, a few minutes later Austin went downstairs with Jenny.

"Pancakes! Thanks princes Ally!" Jenny said

"You're welcome princess Jenny!" I answered. Jenny took a pancake and went to the couch to eat it; she turned to us for a minute and smiled at me

"Austin, how's Jenny?" I whispered in Austin's ear

"She's fine, we made up already" he said with a big smile in his face

"I'm happy for you guys!" I answered

"Ally, I need you to do me a favor, could you?" Austin said

"Sure, what is it?" I asked him

"I'll tell you in the practice room, ok?" he said

"Ok" I said

"Well, thanks for the pancakes Ally but Jenny and I need to go back home before my parents realize we're not there" Austin told me

"Ok, see you latter" I said

"Princes are you ready to go?" Austin asked Jenny

"Yushy hushy" Jenny said

"Ugh? Yushy hu… what?" I asked her

"I have no idea" Austin said

"It means yes!" Jenny said

"Hummmm… ok let's go my princes!" Austin said and then grabbed Jenny's hand and left my house.

I'd been thinking in my conversation with Jenny all the day, me and Austin? No freaking way. Austin's great but we're completely different, I like when we're together and when we write a song, I also like when I'm hanging out with him, but, is that weird? We're best friends; best friends must like to spend time together. Maybe Austin and I spend way too much time together but that's because we're partners and we need to write new songs, practice them, Etc. that doesn't mean I "like" Austin. I mean he's an awesome friend, he's always there for me, nobody gets me better than him, I also like when he hugs me for no reason and when we're together I always feel happy, and I was a little bit hurt when he started dating Kira, but… but…. But I don't like him… right?

This afternoon I was working in Austin's new song when suddenly he came into the practice room, he wanted to talk to me, maybe about the "favor" he asked me in the morning.

"Hey ally!" he said

"Hey Austin!" I said "now, what do you need?" I asked him

"Well, you remember the little song I wrote for Jenny?" he said

"Yeah" I answered

"I want you to do a song with it, I mean a song for Jenny" he said

"You mean a FULL song?" I said

"Yes a full song" he answered

"Sure, I can do that!" I said

"Thanks Ally! You're the best!" Austin said and he wrapped his arm around me

"Hum… yeah, whatever let's work in the song" I said hoping I didn't blush, but it was too late my face was completely red already

"Ally, are you ok? You're getting red… again" Austin asked me

"Yeah I'm fine, I just need something to drink or something" I said getting even more nervous

"Hum, ok, do you want to start working in the song?" he asked me

"yeah let's work" I said

We started working in the song and with the time I forgot about the awkwardness, I was fine once again. The song was great. At the end the song sounded better like a duet. Austin and I sang it once together and we loved it **(Ally, **Austin, _both_**)**

I've been trying to reach you**  
You know, I've been working in the studio**  
We should write a new song**  
Maybe they'll play it on the radio**  
When can we get together?**  
Let's not wait another day**  
Don't forget your guitar**  
Got it already and I'm on my way**  
It's been so long since I saw you**  
I was wonderin' if you were even real**  
_Now I can't believe my eyes  
Yeah, you're not pretend  
I thought you might be my imaginary friend  
You're like a star that landed here from outer space  
My world just got a whole lot brighter  
Now that I can see you face to face_  
**Imaginary friends can't take your place**  
I need to see ya, I need to see ya**  
Of you and me just talking face to face**  
Face to face_  
Now I can't believe my eyes  
Yeah, you're not pretend  
I thought you might be my imaginary friend  
You know that no one else can ever take your place  
My world just got a whole brighter  
Now that I can see you face to face  
(Face to face)_

Now that I can see you face to face  
Let's go get some pancakes!  
_I just wanna see you face to face  
_** Party everyday!**  
I just wanna see you face to face**  
So later!  
**_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah_

"Ally! This song is totally amazing!" Austin cried, I blushed a little bit but in a good way not like when I get nervous around him and I start blushing like a tomato

"Thanks Austin! I can't wait for you to sing it for Jenny" I said

"hummm… Actually…" he said

"Yes?" I asked him

"This song is not a solo" he said

"Wait, what?!" I asked him

"Ally, the song is only going to work if we sing it together!" he said

"No, no, no, I won't do it, I won't! I can't" I yelled

"Ally please, for me! You don't have to go on a stage we're just gonna sing it for Jenny and my family, is that a big deal?" he said, I breathed out.

"Ok I'll do it" I said

"YAY! Thanks ally you're the best!" Austin said and he hugged me, I hugged him back, for a second he pulled me closer and then he let me go

"No problem" I answered

"Yeah… Ally I gotta go, bye!" Austin said

"Oh, hum… ok see you latter" I said

Austin left the practice room, when he left I realized something, but it's kind of hard for me to say it. I took my phone and called to my best friend "Patricia de la Rosa" but everybody calls her "Trish"

"Hello Ally!" she said

"Trish I need help, I'm getting crazy!" I yelled

"Ok, calm down! Tell me, what's going on?" she asked me

"Jenny was right!" I cried

"Emma the mermaid has a crush in Jonny the dolphin?" she asked me

"No! I like Austin!" I said


	4. i want you to be happy

~Ally's pov~

"Hello Ally!" she said

"Trish I need help, I'm getting crazy!" I yelled

"Ok, calm down! Tell me, what's going on?" she asked me

"Jenny was right!" I cried

"Emma the mermaid has a crush in Jonny the dolphin?" she asked me

"No! I like Austin!" I said

"So?" Trish asked me

"I LIKE AUSTIN MONICA MOON, I was waiting for you to scream and fangirl or something like that" I said

"Ally, everybody knows that Austin and you like each other, everybody but you two of course" she said

"Really?" I asked her

"Ally, Even Jenny knows so!" she yelled

"Right! Ok, what should I do?" I asked her

"Uh, tell him maybe?" she said obviously being sarcastic

"Trish! I'm being serious, what should I do?" I said

"Ally, as your best friend my job is to: a) tell you the truth no matter what, b) take you out of awkward situations and c) tell you what's the best for you! And the best for you is to tell Austin how you feel" she said, this time being serious

"But it's hard, he's been my best friend for a LONG time" I said

"You like him, don't you?" she asked me

"Uh, yeah, I just said so" I answered

"Ally, you just need to look for the right moment to tell him! When will you see him again?" she said

"Sunday, his family's gonna do a little party only for friends and family" I said

"Why did they invited you?" she asked me

"Austin convinced me to do a duet with him for Jenny" I answered

"Are you gonna sing in a stage? With people hearing you? OMG you're totally crazy for Austin!" Trish said while laughing

"TRISH!" I yelled

"Sorry I just can't believe you're going to do this" she apologized

"Ok, but just so you know I'm doing this for Jenny, the summer's almost over and I know how much she'll miss Austin" I said

"Ok, well, I have 3 days before the party, meet me at the mall in 15 minutes!" she said

"Why?" I asked her

"Just come! I'll tell you latter!" she answered

"Ugh! Ok!" I said

-At the Mall-

"What are we doing here Trish?" I asked to my friend

"We're going to look for your outfit for Austin's family party!" she said excitedly

"Hummm… why do I need a NEW outfit?" I asked

"Cause that night must be perfect!" she said

"Ok fine, let's go!" I said

"Wait, we need to wait for Jenny" she said

"Ok don't take me wrong way, you know I love Jenny but, why is she coming with us?" I asked

"Dez just got a new videogame and Austin promised he was gonna play with Dez today, so he's paying me for taking care of Jenny" she answered

"Ok, that makes sense, oh look, there she is!" I said

"Hello princess Ally!" Jenny cried

"Hello to you too Princess Jenny, are you ready to go?" I asked her

"Yush Hushy!" she answered

"Huuuuu…?" Trish said/asked

"It means yes" I said

"Oh, ok then let's go!" Trish said

~Austin's Pov~

Summer's almost over that means Jenny's about to leave, I only have 3 weeks to be with her but I promised to Dez that I was gonna spend this day with him and I can't cancel this, he's my best friend. He just got the latest videogame from "video killers" its call "Boo bye Zombies" I didn't wanna bring Jenny with me cause… "Boo bye zombies" do I need to explain it?

"So, summer is almost over, are you ok bro?" Dez asked me

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked him

"Come on man, I know you'll miss her" he said

"Ok, yeah I'm gonna miss Jenny, but what can I do? She's coming back next year, isn't she?" I said

"I guess you're right" he said

"Let's keep playing" I said

"ok, just one more question: ok, you like ally, I know that, but how did you convince her to sing on A STAGE with you?"

"She accepted" I said

"Really? Wow Jenny was right!" Dez cried

"Emma the mermaid has a crush on Jonny the dolphin?" I asked him

"No, Ally totally likes you back!" he said

"What? You guys are completely exaggerating, she likes me but only in a friendly way" I said

"Really? You think she would go on a stage with me?" Dez asked

"Well….." honestly I didn't know what to answer

"Even if Ariana Grande asked her to do a duet with her, she wouldn't accept, she would be afraid, but she's not afraid when she's with you Austin!" he said

"You know what, let's keep playing" I said

-On Sunday's party-

This has been a great day; I can't believe my parents organized this party. Whatever the best part was doing the duet with Ally and Jenny totally loved it, right now it's 9: 30 so my aunt Charlotte asked me to go inside with Jenny because she has to go to bed.

"Prince Austin, summer's almost over, I'm gonna miss you a lot" she said, after that she hugged me.

"I'll miss you too my princes" I said and I hugged her too

"When will you come to Denver?" she asked me

"In a few months" I answered hopping she didn't start crying

"I wish I could live here" she said

"Me too Jenny, me too" I said

"Austin, can we talk seriously for a second?" she asked me, sometimes I believe she's an adult, and then I remember she's a kid

"Ok, speak!" I said and she sat in my lap

"I don't wanna keep telling you this, special if you get mad at me but, why is so hard for you to tell Ally how you feel?" she said, I don't understand why does this means so much for her.

"Look Jenny, stuff like this needs some times…" I started saying but she cut me off

"NO AUSTIN! When will you understand that life is just like a really long summer? IT DOESN'T LAST FOREVER! If you really care about Ally you should tell her, cause she's not gonna sit on a chair waiting for you to tell her how you feel, she's gonna move on!" she yelled, I was almost paralyzed, she has never yelled at me

"Jenny, are you ok?" I asked her, she stood up

"Austin, I'm sorry you know I love you, and thanks for the song, it was beautiful, but I don't want a song, I want you to be happy" she said and she left the room.

**I know this is a short chapter, sorry I'd been busy with school but I swear I'll try to post chapters more often.**

**Ps: OMG this is the very first time I post an Author's note xD Hi everybody, thanks for your reviews. **


	5. Charlie

~Austin's pov~

"I want you to be happy" those were the last words I heard Jenny saying before she left the room… And Miami, yup! In just two week summer will be over and that means that my aunt Charlotte, my uncle Donald, and Jenny left Miami to get ready for Jenny's first day of school. "I want you to be happy" I keep hearing those words in my head again and again "Life is like a really long summer, it doesn't last forever" "Ally's not gonna sit on a chair and wait for you to tell her how you feel" I wish I understood her words before, but at least now I understand them. She was completely right; I remember when we met in kindergarten, well, she was in kindergarten and I was in 1st of elementary school, I remember she was my first crush but I never tried to talk with her cause my friends said it was stupid to have a crush in a girl if she's younger than you, two years later she moved to NY and I really missed her but she never really met me so, I doubt she missed me. That won't happen again.

Today I was working with Ally at sonic boom, and I tried to talk to her about my feeling but it was a completely fail.

"Do you like the song? I think I'm falling for it!" she said

"Yeah, I really like it too and hum… By the way, speaking of falling I… I think I'm… getting sick, I should go home!" I said and I ran out of the practice room.

I don't know why I decided to go to Charlie's house. Charlie is my mother's best friend daughter; she's very nice; we know each other since we were six years old, she's like my sister, and right now I need girly help. I walked to her house and ringed the doorbell; her mom Amy opened the door, she's my mother's best friend, she's perfect for my mom cause both of them are…Special.

"Oh hi there honey, what are you doing here?" she asked me kindly

"Hello Amy, I came to talk with Charlie" I said

"Oh really? OMG Charlie! Come here right now!" she yelled, here's the thing, my mom and Amy believe that Charlie and I would do a cute couple

"Hey Austin" Charlie said

"What up!" I answered

"My mom said you wanted to talk to me, exited as always" she said and she laughed a little bit

"Yeah, I'm having problems with a girl and I need your help" I said

"OMG! DO YOU LIKE THIS GIRL? OMG! You're asking me for help that means you really like this girl OMG this is huge!" she yelled, and then she hugged me

"Yeah I know, whatever, I tried to speak with her but… humm…" I tried to explain her

"Let me guess 'I think I'm… GETTING SICK!' and then you ran away" she said

"Yup! I really like Ally but when I'm with her I get nervous and I don't know what to say" I said

"NO FREAKING WAY IN HEAVEN! This is not a girl THIS IS ALLY PICKLES DAWSON!" she yelled

"Pickles?" I asked her

"That's her middle name" she answered

"Now I know why she didn't wanted to tell me" I said

"Whatever, Austin this is huge, I can't believe you like HER" she yelled

"Wow, you're the first one" I said

"Ugh?" she asked me

"It's just; everybody knew it already, even Jenny!" I said

"Well, actually it's pretty obvious" she said

"You think you can help me?" I asked her

"Yup! Now, think of it, a place where you always feel comfortable no matter what" she said

"That's easy, a stage!" I said

"So?" she grinned at me

"No, no, no! You know I suck at song writing, that's Ally's work!" I said

"But I'll help you! Don't you remember the song I wrote for your parents' anniversary, last year?" she said/asked. That song was pretty good thought

"Ok! You can help me, but I can give up whenever I want to" I said

"YAY! Come in we have to start working in the song!" she cried and we went to her room

"MOM! I'll be in my room with Austin" Charlie yelled so her mom could hear it

"Mimi! We have to start planning our kids' wedding!" I hear Amy said, Awkward

"Let's just ignore them!" Charlie said

"Ok!" I said and we both laughed

We worked in the song for the rest of the day, actually it was really good, Charlie wrote most of the song, but it helped her.

"This song is officially awesome!" she yelled

"Totally!" I said

"Are you gonna sing it for Ally?" she asked me

"Well…." I said, she stared at me

"AUSTIN!" she yelled

"OK I WILL!" I yelled back

"YAY!" she said

~Ally's pov~

Austin's concert in the beach is tonight, I told him I wasn't gonna be there cause I had to study for my English's exam but he begged me to go, he did his puppy face (which is pretty cute) so finally I gave up and I accepted to go to his concert. I was getting ready for his concert a few hours ago, I didn't know what to wear, I tried to call Trish but she didn't answer her phone, but then I remembered I have another great friend, I don't talk to her as often as I used to but still. Her name's Charlie, I called her and she went to my house, for some reason she wanted me to look beautiful tonight, She chose my red summer dress with my red shoes and my the necklace that my mom gave to me when I was a baby.

"Ally, you look beautiful!" she said

"Thanks" I said and we hugged

"Now, do you want me to take you to the beach?" she asked me

"That would be really sweet! Thanks!" I said

"No problem!" she said

We walked to her purple mustang; it was really cool; her parents gave it to her for her sweet 16. When we arrived to the beach she looked really exited like she was planning a surprise for me or something, I actually didn't mind, I started looking for Austin until I found him.

"Austin! Good luck in your concert!" I said and I gave him a big hug

"Thanks!" he said, and he hugged me back

"Are you nervous?" I asked him

"Well… kinda" he said and he looked at Charlie. They both laughed

"Hum, what's going on here?" I asked pretty confused

"Never mind Ally" Austin said

"Hummm… Ok?" I said

"I'll get ready for the concert" Austin said

"I'll help you" Charlie said

"Yay! Thanks!" Austin said and they left together

"Aww aren't they cute?" I heard a woman next to me saying

"Oh! Hi there Amy!" I said

"Hi Ally! Aren't they cute?" she asked me once again

"Humm… who?" I asked her

"Austin and Charlie, they spend the whole afternoon together and now they want to be alone, they're such a cute couple, don't you think so?" she said

"Did they spent the whole afternoon together?" I asked her

"Yeah! I think they like each other" she said excitedly.

Suddenly something inside of me died, she was completely right, they spend a lot of time together and now they want to be alone, maybe Austin likes her, for a second I thought he could like me but I was completely wrong. It's so obvious, they know each other since they were kids, their moms are best friends; insides Charlie's beautiful and I'm just… Ally. Maybe I should just leave them alone. That's what I'm gonna do, I'll leave.

**Tadda! Another chapter is done! Just one thing: please don't get mad at Charlie, actually I fall for this character. You can totally get mad at Charlie's mom, but don't worry everything's gonna be alright! :D**

**Ps: queenc1: thanks you so much for all your reviews you're so nice :D  
Loveshipper: same to you, btw I just read Love and letters LOVE IT!**


	6. Author's note

**Hey guys, well I know I haven't posted anything new in a long time, sorry I've been busy with school, guitar classes Etc. but I swear I'll post the new chapter maybe on the next Saturday or Sunday**

**Ps: I'm having a terrible writer's block so if you have any good ideas please leave me a review :D**

**Pss: i know what you're thinking "What happened with Jenny?" dont worry jenny will be back ;)**


End file.
